Perdido en tus ojos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: NejiSaku. Los ojos son el reflejo del alma. ¿Y qué ve Neji en los de Sakura, la persona que más detesta? ¿Por qué hay tantos prejuicios entre ambos? ¿Qué puede enseñarle una muchacha ciega a un hombre tan orgulloso? Tal vez... algo de amor.


**Perdido en tus ojos  
Capítulo Uno  
Primeras impresiones**

La sombra de una joven se proyectaba en las paredes de aquél gran despacho. La noche había caído ya en la villa, pero ella no conocía el descanso. Quería y necesitaba demostrarles a todos que sí valía y unas cuantas horas de sueño menos eran el pago adecuado para lo que iba a ganar. Así que se dedicó a seguir leyendo sin descanso la tarea que le había dejado su profesora algunas horas antes. El libro, de hacía ya algunos siglos, le parecía fascinante debido a que narraba la historia de amor de dos personas completamente diferentes y a veces a ella le gustaba soñar con eso.

Enamorarse y casarse. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo y sabía que si se convertía en una mujer digna y culta eso sucedería pronto y él se fijaría, por fin, en su existencia.

Suspiró. Todavía le faltaba tanto para poder ser algo digno...

- Sakura, ¿estás despierta? -oyó por el pasillo y reconoció la voz de su madre, entre enfadada y preocupada.

- Sí, mamá -contestó, escondiendo rápidamente el libro en la repisa.

- Sabes que no debes de desvelarte ¿qué estabas haciendo? -preguntó su madre y ella se limitó a quedarse callada.

- Nada -volvió a decir y se levantó en el acto de la silla, avanzando hacia ella. Hasta que tropezó con el pequeño centro de mesa.

Tsunade transformó su gesto de enfado en uno de preocupación y sin pensarlo, socorrió a su hija, tomándola del brazo para que no se golpeara con el cristal de la mesita. Sakura se tambaleó angustiada ¿había olvidado que ese centro de mesa estaba ahí?

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te pasó algo? -empezó a preguntar su madre, observándola por todos lados.

- No, nada -sacudió la cabeza Sakura, pidiéndole disculpas por su descuido.

- Ten cuidado, hija. ¿Has olvidado tu bastón? -Sakura mintió diciendo que sí y su madre se lo proporcionó, con el cual, la chica tanteo hacia los lados antes de seguir avanzando.

- Necesitas dormir, Sakura. Mañana es la fiesta de Naruto, no querrás verte mal ¿cierto?

La muchacha se sonrojó y no dijo nada, se dejó guiar por su madre hasta su cuarto y después de que ella se marchó se dedicó a cavilar. Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que Naruto le gustaba, habían crecido juntos y ahora, a sus 19 años de edad, seguían siendo tan amigos como cuando estaban en pañales. Sólo que ella ya no sentía precisamente amistad por él y eso la desconcertaba y a la vez, la asustaba. Sus padres le habían enseñado desde muy pequeña que un hombre necesitaba una mujer digna y aunque siempre le habían asegurado que ella lo era, nunca se le había podido quitar el miedo de no serlo. Después de todo ¿quién querría a una muchacha ciega?

A veces pensaba mucho en eso y amargos pensamientos le cruzaban por la mente. Ella se había instruído con las mejores profesoras y usando libros especiales, había aprendido lo necesario de música y arte, también de cocina y de modales, pero sabía que nada de eso le serviría si nunca se casaba. Y entonces sería la deshonra de la familia... la que diera lástima... y eso era lo que más odiaba: la lástima. Pues sabía que muchos la veían así, lo sentía en su trato, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento... incluso hasta sus padres la trataban así, su hermano; todos le prohibían todo y el único que la entendía era Naruto.

Por eso lo amaba. Porque cuando estaba con él no debía fingir o cuidarse tanto y por eso quería casarse con él. Sabía que sería el único que la aceptaría con su discapacidad, él y nadie más.

Él y su sedoso cabello, sus facciones suaves, sus manos tibias...

— ¡Sakura-sama, despierte! -escuchó de pronto y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida pensando en él, pues podía sentir los rayos del sol acariciándole la piel.

— Hola, Amane-chan -saludó Sakura, sonriéndole al lugar del cual había venido la voz. - ¿Sasuke-kun ya está despierto?

— Sí, Sakura-sama, está desayunando junto con sus padres. -contestó la sirvienta, con voz dulce. - ¿Quieres bajar a despedirlo antes de que se marche a su misión?

La muchacha asintió enérgicamente, por lo que Amane se puso rápidamente a arreglarla para bajar. Después de elegir un bonito vestido color esmeralda y unas zapatillas a juego, ambas bajaron. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se abalanzó sobre su hermana pequeña, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas, desde si estaría bien en su ausencia hasta si llevaría abrigo a casa de Naruto. Sakura le contestaba entre risas, quería muchísimo a su hermano pero a veces le molestaba que fuera tan sobreprotector, sobretodo si no tenía razones para serlo. Y eso era justo lo que pasaba, pues a Sasuke no le caía bien SU Naruto y eso no era nada beneficioso si ella pretendía ser su mujer.

— Sasuke-kun ¿cuándo vas a regresar? -inquirió la mujer, desviando el peligroso tema de conversación acerca de los posibles compromisos de Naruto.

— En dos semanas, Sakura -le respondió él, dejando su taza de café a un lado, ya vacía.

— Cuídate mucho, por favor -pidió Sakura, alargando su mano para que el la tocara.

— Tengo motivos para regresar -se limitó a responder y luego acarició la cabeza de su hermana pequeña, antes de levantarse de la mesa- Me marcho, cuídate Sakura. Papá, mamá... cuiden de ella.

Sus padres asintieron solemnemente y le desearon a su hijo que también se cuidara. A Sakura se le dibujó una mueca triste en el rostro al oír cómo se marchaba su hermano y también sintió un poco de envidia por él, que salía de la villa a hacer misiones importantes con un cuerpo de ninjas del cual era líder, mientras que ella se quedaba a bordar o a leer... A ella le llamaba mucho la atención la vida ninja, pero sus padres nunca le permitieron acercarse a ese mundo, ni mucho menos entrar en él, por lo que ella sólo podía conformarse con oír las historias de Naruto y su hermano, contándole de las Villas que habían visitado en sus misiones, de las personas, del olor de la comida, de la puesta de sol en cada nuevo pueblo... Suspiró, bueno, al menos tendría otra historia que oír muy pronto.

— Mamá ¿podrías ayudarme a vestirme? Se va a hacer tarde -dijo de la chica, dirigiéndose a la nada.

— No quieres llegar tarde ¿verdad? -rió su padre, jocoso, al ver cómo su hija se sonrojaba ante tal insinuación.

— Naruto-kun no cumplirá 20 años nunca más -se excusó ella- Además, sin Sasuke aquí me aburro mucho -añadió, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

— Vale, hija, ve a ponerte bonita para él.

— Ay, papá -se cohibió aun más ella, antes de seguir a su madre por la casa, hasta llegar a su habitación.

— Tu padre, siempre tan despreocupado, ese Jiraiya... -suspiró su madre, con una sonrisa, mientras rebuscaba en los cajones el vestido que le había comprado.

Sakura no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, amaba tanto a su familia, aun con sus fallas, que no le importaba demasiado que la sobreprotegieran y cuidaran como a un bebé. De hecho, de alguna manera, le gustaba sentirse mimada, como en aquél momento, en el cual su madre le ponía en las manos un vestido de seda, suave y le preguntaba si la ayudaba a ponérselo. Ella se negó, pero apreció mucho ese gesto y la dejó maquillarla y arreglarle el cabello. Para las 2 de la tarde, toda la familia estaba lista para marcharse a casa de Naruto.

En cuanto el timbre de la mansión de los Namikaze comenzó a sonar, Sakura se puso nerviosa. ¿Se vería bien? ¿Cómo se vería él? ¿Qué debía hacer primero, abrazarlo o desearle feliz cumpleaños? No lo sabía, pero tampoco hizo falta, pues quien abrió la puerta fue una persona totalmente diferente. Al parecer, ni siquiera sus padres lo conocían, pues se quedaron callados cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz grave les preguntó qué deseaban. Tras explicar el motivo de su visita, el hombre se disculpó y se presentó ante ellos como Neji Hyuuga, un amigo del muchacho que estaba de visita por la ciudad por motivo del cumpleaños de Naruto. A sus padres les simpatizó de inmediato, pues parecía alguien serio y quizás de mayor edad, pero a ella le parecía sumamente orgulloso. Lo evitó todo lo que pudo y contestó cortés pero fríamente a sus preguntas, hasta que llegó Naruto, al cual abrazó inmediatamente apareció en el lugar y que se sonrojó ante tal gesto.

El resto de la tarde pasó normalmente, los padres de Naruto habían decidido dar una fiesta y había mucha gente con quien platicar y entretenerse, por lo que ella no tuvo que tratar con Neji más de lo que era necesario por cortesía y se dedicó a pasarla bien junto a su mejor amigo, que no dejaba de halagarla cada que tenía oportunidad, diciéndole que se veía hermosa con su vestido rojo.

Incluso hasta cuando cayó la noche estuvieron juntos, cosa que alegraba a los padres de ambos, pues los habían visto crecer y les hacía muy feliz saber que podrían casarse y ser felices. Y ahora más que nunca los estimulaban a formar una relación, haciéndoles indirectas a ambos y juntándolos para cualquier cosa, por lo que Naruto bailó todas las piezas con ella, cosa que la hacía muy feliz. Tanto, que hasta se olvidó de que había conocido al tal Neji.

— ¿Qué tal te cae Sakura-chan? -le preguntó el rubio a Neji, cuando lo vio, después de soltar a Sakura un rato- Es de la que siempre te hablo, mi mejor amiga y... -se sonrojó- Es muy bonita ¿no crees?

— Me es indiferente, sin embargo, no me gusta esa actitud que tiene de sufrida -contestó él con sinceridad- Puede que tenga un problema con su vista, pero tampoco es una mártir, detesto a las personas así.

Naruto sonrió afable, Neji siempre era así.

— Ya verás que cuando la conozcas mejor sabrás que no es así -le dijo al castaño, antes de darse la vuelta- Bueno, regreso con ella.

— Ten cuidado, Naruto. No te conviene una mujer así. -le dijo él, pero Naruto no lo escuchó, pues se encontraba muy ocupado bailando.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** SÍ! SÉ QUE QUIEREN LINCHARME, me lo merezco por no actualizar Amar es combatir, pero si supieran, es difícil continuar el fanfic, tengo la mitad del capítulo y cuando lo abro para seguirlo me quedo seca de ideas, tengo la secuencia de cómo va la trama y sé qué pasará en ese capítulo, pero no tengo la noción de qué hacer o escribir para llegar a eso, espero me tengan paciencia, las musas llegarán un día.

Ahora, unas cuantas aclaraciones, no podré actualizar muy seguido mis fanfics y me refiero a todos los inconclusos, porque tengo mucho trabajo, estoy tomando un turno doble y trabajo de 8 am a 10 pm así que cuando llego a casa sólo quiero dormir y los fines de semana los uso para descansar o estar con mi novio. Espero me entiendan, qué más daría yo por poder actualizar esto cada semana, pero entre que no hay inspiración y trabajo como esclava ¿qué puedo hacer?

Bueno, ahora sí comentando de la historia. Siempre quise escribir un fanfic con un personaje principal ciego, iba a ser Neji pero no sé por qué cuando empecé a escribir fue Sakura la desafortunada. Ahora, sé lo que están pensando, ¿cómo se van a enamorar si parecen odiarse ahora? Ya lo verán, esto se irá desarrollando poco a poco. Tendrán mucho que ver otros personajes en la evolución de Sakura y de Neji, pues tienen que cambiar mucho sus maneras de pensar, esto se pondrá bueno :juju:. Este, no me extiendo más, ojalá me dejen un review diciéndome qué les pareció.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
